cbbcthesparticlemysteryfandomcom-20200213-history
The Message
The Message is the third episode in series one of the Sparticle Mystery. It first aired on February 16th 2011. Synopisis The Sparticles are running low on fresh food causing them to go looking for food but they make a startaling discovery at the univeristy and some of them go to chase after a goat with the main hotel keys. Plot Sadiq unsucessfully tries to get bananas but fails as he only has money rather than food. Meanwhile Liam, Frankie, Tia, Ami and Jeffery are looking for eggs and Jeffrey suggests they get a renewable source of fresh food with Liam and Frankie exclaiming chickens much to Tias curiousty. Meanwhile Kat, Holly, Jordan and Reese head to Bristol university to get food. Holly and Jordan go and search for food while Reese and Kat go to work on their theory. Reese tries to tell her theory to Holly and Jordan much to Hollys disbelief. Holly then leaves to get food while Reese leaves in anger. Holly meanwhile hears a dog whining and finds the dog, named Cupid, in a bedroom like room. Holly pets the dog, not noticing the figure coming up behind her until a hand wraps around Hollys, mouth muffling her screams. Meanwhile Kat and Reese are looking in Kats dads office, with Kat being sad until Reese finds an envelope with Kats brithday present, a lumminite necklace, which noticably hurts Reeses head but she lies to Kat, hiding the fact about the headache. A concerned Jordan comes in, not having seen Holly for a while. They go into a dark room with Reese seeing a pink light in the corner, much to Kat and Jordans confusion. Reese carefully approaches it with it suddenly changing to reveal and an adult, showing them a laptop webcam showing a room with Holly tied up and threatens to make Hydrogen Cynanide unless they get everything on her lisits. Anita then reveals her hatered for kids. Kat realizes Anita would be poisined but Anita has a remote to set it off. Jordan leaves the university to find items with Kat and Reese staying behind in the university. Kat then realizes she mentioned Dora, about her predictions and the two proceed into Doras office. Reese notes Dora is interested by the human heart, Reese then sees a board about heart chakras with Kat noticing files about Anita. Reese then tries to explain her theory to an annoyed Kat with Reese mentioning she doesn't like it much. Meanwhile the rest of the tribe have found chickens with the Sadiq, Ami and Jeffrey attempting to catch chickens. Sadiq gets a chicken but a Nanny goat runs in and hooks the main hotel keys and the tribe proceed to follow the goat with the goat going into a tent causing it to move with Sadiq, Ami and Jeffrey chasing the goat. They eventually catch up with the tent only to find the goat isn't in the tent anymore. Meanwhile Tia has the goat eating flowers as the goat seems to like her perfume. Meanwhile Holly asks Anita for water. Holly then notes Anita has a ring, with Anita mentioning shes getting married in three weeks. She then completes some work as she needs to before the other adults come back. Anita then gives Holly some water. Meanwhile Reese has found CCTV cameras in all of Anitas rooms including her bedroom, hangout and more importantly, the lab where she does her experiments. They also see Jordan has come back with the rest of the tribe. Jordan compares Anita to a terrorist. Reese is watching a video made by Doomsday Dora while Anita needs her drugs for her heart before proceeding to collapse and dropping the remote. The rest of the tribe save for Liam and Frankie head for the chemistry labs while Reese watches the video with Holly trying to coax Cupid. Cupid manages to untie Holly and Kat and the rest of the tribe comes in. Cupid gets the remote for the Hydrogen Cynanide with Holly and Sadiq trying to coax Cupid without sucess. Kat then leaves the room, closing the door, accidently locking it. Reese finds out about what happened to the adults. Kat stumbles upon Reese, the two finding out about the Sparticle Project from the video. Meanwhile Cupid bites the detonator. Setting the experiment off, everyone emerging coughing, except Jeffrey with Jordan begging Sadiq to back before a bang is heard but Jeffrey emerges with Anita. It then cuts to them running outside coughing. Later, when talking, Holly realizes Anita was bullied when she was a kid, Reese then realizes Anitas heart chakra is that of a kids due to her being a heart transplant paitent. Holly refuses to believe Reeses theory with them arguing. Anita then reveals that it wasn't Hydrogen Cynanide rather just a reaction. Anita then convinces Kat to go to the Sparticle Project with Anita somewhat warming up to the tribe. Meanwhile the goat is happily living in the hotel and the hen, Matilda is living inside the hotel cafe with Frankie revealing to have named the goat Gretchen. Matilda then jumps up with everyone laughing except Reese whos standing away from the group clutching the laptop with a sad expression. Trivia Goofs Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Episodes